veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura/BackgroundTrivia
Lore As a baby, Sakura has been abandoned by her parents at the entrance of a monastery in the mountains. The monks living in said monastery adopted her and, over the years, they taught her the Ways of the Wind and the powers one can aquire by gaining control over the flowing air. And fate being as unpredictable as ever, that seemingly random abandonment led to Sakura becoming one of the most promising students of their principles. At her 14th birthday, she became so much synchronized with the wind that she seemed to be a viable candidate for the Test of the Cyclone's Eye despite her young age. But the test was also one of the most brutal traditions of the monastery: The candidate must travel to the highest point of the mountains, meditate for one whole night near the steepest cliff of that spot and then, when the sun rises, jump down. Only by allowing oneself to become one with his surroundings may the candidate survive the miles-deep fall. The elder monks hesitated as first, for they didn't want to lose one of their best monks, and berate themselves for three years until they were ready to offer Sakura the Test, which she accepted without a doubt. And thus, she climbed the harsh environment, meditated through the night and then stood up and fell down without hesitation. At first, she did just that: Fall down the cliff. Within seconds, a slight panic gripped Sakura, regretting the choice. But then she noticed a bird flying at her side. It distracted her somehow and she smiled at the small mountain tit. Then, it happened. Suddenly, the bird seemed to flap its wings slower by the second, until they were almost frozen in time. Sakura wondered at first, but then realized why. She closed her eyes and began meditated while still being mid-air. It was not time that slowed down, it was her senses becoming as sharp as they never had been before. She meditated and with her inner eye, suddenly the whole world seemed small. She saw different places in rapid succession from the perspective of a bird. She enjoyed these pictures and wished for all these places to receive the blessing of the mild air. Then, her eyes opened. The bird's flight returned to normal speed and Sakura noticed that she stopped in the air. Gusts of winds encircled her feet, her entire body. Gravity was no longer applicable to her. And with her newfound power and resolve, she began to fly over the entire mountain, watching her home from a view she never experienced before. After two hours, Sakura was satisfied and returned to the monastery. There, the monks were astonished by her ability to fly freely to the air, for not even survivors of the Test have ever achieved that feat. "I have mastered the test and the air is at my command...", she began. For a moment, the monks feared that she might lose her humanity. But she continued: "... but without respecting the wind, I would deny the teachings of my homeplace." At this point, she kneeled down before the elder monks and ask for forgiveness for having been like a bird for a short time. And they forgave her without a second thought, for it was the prophecy of the Wind Tamer that has just became true before their very eyes. The elder monks led Sakura into the hidden vault of the monastery, where the "Qilin's Barb" rested, a set of two equal fans imbued with the element of the wind, able to create strong gusts with one slight swing if the wielder desires so. It is said that the Qilin's Barb will only accept someone able to "step on a patch of grass without bending it", which a Wind Tamer would be able to due to their ability to hover and fly. Sakura accepted that artifact and became the monastery's defender and warrior. It was around that time that the disease hit the lands. The elder monks offered Sakura to travel to the Solsworn's Palace and do everything in her might to help the infected, which she accepted. Due to her powers, Empress Ramilda Solsworn declared her to be one of the Veterans with the mission to search for a cure. She travelled together with a small group of experienced warriors towards the "Desert of Eternal Thirst", where not only sand was to find, but also lots of salt inbetween the sand. Sakura, being able to control the wind, protected herself and her group by blocking of the sandstorms and keeping the air at mild temperatures, which enabled them to travel further into the desert as any other expedition before them. At the center of the desert, they noticed a small hole just hanging there in the air. While observing the hole, it suddenly bursted open and a legion of demons came forth. Instantly, the small group tried to push the Duskbringer back into their place, but it was hopeless. They were overwhelmed and Sakura lost her consciousness in the end. When she awoke again, she found herself near a lake. Soon, she realized that it was the wind itself who brought her to a safe location. But it was no time to rest, she instantly levitated high into the air and flew towards Ethernight, her speed becoming faster as that of sound. That's where she saw that it was too late, Ethernight was shattered and partly in ruins. Distraught at first, the wind whispers her the story of humanity's last stand at the Prime Gate. Sakura only nodded and flew towards the fortificated ruins of the gate, where the battle was already in progress. After drinking the Phoenix' Tears, she moved on to the battlefield, surrounded by the winds of an approximating thunderstorm. :"I will not fail my family. Even if I die out there, I'll do this gracefully, as wind" — Sakura Changelog **Damage reduced from to * **Damage changed from % }} of target's missing health}} to **Attack window reduced from 4 to 2 seconds **Cooldown reduced from to **Now deals an additional % damage (including the 100% AD from the attack) for each armor the target has if it's an hero **Now grants 70% attack speed for the attack * **Bonus attack damage scaling from 80% to 30% **Slow duration reduced from 2 to 1 second **Damage amplification duration increased from 3 to 5 seconds 25/06/2015 * **Damage rescaled from to * reworked **Sakura throws a gust of wind at the target, dealing physical damage and causing it to take % bonus damage from Sakura for 3 seconds. The gust also slows all enemies within 250 range of the impact by % for 2 seconds. **500 range ** mana cost ** cooldown * **Attack speed increased from % to % **Now passively grants half the attack speed bonus ( %) 23/06/2015 *Strength per level increased from to *Movement speed increased from 305 to 315 * **No longer procs if it can't negate the damage (when the damage taken exceeds her missing health) **Cooldown reduced from 12 to * **Attack damage ratio increased from 70% to 80% **Damage decay per target reduced from 10% to 5% **Minimum damage increased from 50% to 60% * **Attack damage ratio increased from to * **Slow increased from % to % **Slow duration increased from 2 to 3 * **Attack speed increased from % to % **Cooldown reduced from to 06/06/2015 * **Damage increased from % }} of target's missing health}} to % }} of target's missing health}} * **Mana cost reduced from 80 to 30 **Cooldown reduced from to 18/12/2014 * **Movement speed buff changed from tapering 100 to 35% **Movement speed buff is now dispellable 19/11/2014 *Now have bonus magic resistance, scaling with levels * **Now procs on-hit magic damage, regardless of the damage decay 17/11/2014 * **Cooldown reduced from to * **Cooldown reduced from 10 to 24/10/2014 * **No longer grants flying vision and movement and a 400 range attack **Now grants % attack speed **Duration reduced from to **Cooldown reduced from 120 to **Mana cost reduced from 150 to 100 07/10/2014 *Added }} Replaced Abilities Sakura unleashes a gust of wind around herself, slowing nearby enemies for 3 seconds. |leveling = % |range = 375 |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} }} Sakura jumps in the air and become one with the wind, giving her flying vision, the ability to walk through terrain and a ranged attack (400 range), while continually removing debuffs on her. |leveling = |cooldown = 120 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} }} Trivia *Sakura's fun name is Cherry Blossom Tree. *Sakura is the first female hero implemented to the game. *Sakura (桜) is a japanese word, which translates to "Cherry tree" *Sakura lacks any way of interruping a channeled ability, she shares this trait with and .